Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP. January 2017 Request for help - A cockatiel was lost in Sutton/Cheam on Thursday 29th December 2016. If anyone sees it can they please email me - johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk * * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, Water Rail, Snipe, Common Gull, 2 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Jackdaw, 21 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing. (JAH) * 15th Waddon Ponds: 08:20 - 09:00, WeBS count. Again an encounter with the growling dog, which has apparently bitten another birdwatcher here! 5 Mute Swans,3 Canada Geese, 2 Gadwall, 43 Mallard, 21 Tufted Duck, 11 Moorhen, 25 Coot, 1 Little Grebe, 77 Black-headed Gulls inc black XN31,5 Herring Gulls, 1 Kingfisher,250+ Ring-necked Parakeets, 1 Grey Wagtail (JB) * 15th - Wandle Park: WeBS count. 18 Mallard, 37 Herring Gulls, 8 Black-headed Gulls, 1 Common Gull, 2 Grey Wagtails, 1 Pied Wagtail, 53+ Crows, 30+ Redwings, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Nuthatch.(JB) * 15th - Croydon: Goldcrest and Blackcap both singing near Croydon Minster. (JB) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, Gadwall, 2 Teal, 3 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 2 Water Rail, Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Cetti's Warbler (Sang once from wetlands about 8am. First time I've seen/heard it since Dec. 15th.), 27 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing. (JAH) * 14th - Farthing Downs: 1 Buzzard, 1 Kestrel, 1 Sparrowhawk, 3 Greenfinch, 1 Bullfinch, 1 Skylark over, 2 Meadow Pipits, 4 Goldfinch, 2 Stock Dove over. (David Hayes) * 14th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 13 Blackbirds in garden - a good cold weather count. (JB) * 14th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:45) 5 Egyptian Goose, 1f Pochard, 30 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Cormorant, 1m Sparrowhawk, c150 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming) 1 Song Thrush, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal tit, 1 Jackdaw (over) 6 House Sparrow, Goldfinch, (JW) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, Gadwall, Pochard, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 3 Water Rail, 2 Common Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, Goldcrest, 22 Fieldfare, Redwing. (JAH/PP) * 13th - Waddon Ponds: 11.30-12.30. 5 Mute Swan, 17 Canada Goose, 46 Mallard, 2 Shoveler, 6 Tufted Duck, 5 Moorhen, 8 Coot, 100+ Black-headed Gull inc black XN31, 3 Common Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 2 Woodpigeon, 3 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 2 Blackbird, 1 Robin (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 13th - Fryston Ave. Pair Blackcap.(PP) * 13th - Tithepit Shaw Lane: 2 Buzzards circling 9:25am. (Rob Wyllie) * 13th - Sanderstead Plantation: Nuthatch singing, Goldcrest. (JB) * 13th - Selsdon Park: Out at just after dawn with snow laying about 3 inches deep on the golf course and an orange sky. Buzzard mobbed by a couple of Crows. (JB) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, Pochard, 3 Water Rail, 3 Common Gull, 3 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Kestrel, 47 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing. (JAH) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, 5 Cormorant, 5 Water Rail, 3 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Jackdaw, Goldcrest, 44 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing. (JAH) * 10th - Hutchinsons Bank: A Red Kite drifted over to south at 13:00, a Buzzard drifted over to west at 14:45. (M.Bridge/E.Forsyth/J.Parish.) * 10th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 8 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, Pochard, 4 Water Rail, Snipe, 4 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Kestrel, 21 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing. (JAH) * 9th - Selsdon Wood: Red Kite seen at Baker Boy Lane near Selsdon Wood, but just outside Croydon. (David Malins) * 9th - South Croydon area: Female Sparrowhawk over Briton Hill Road at lunchtime. Drake Shoveler on Sanderstead Pond - a first for this location and probably furthest south in Croydon that this species has been recorded. Tawny Owl calling in Croham Hurst at 19:30. Little Owl calling near Whitgift Sports Club at 22:35 as I left RSPB Group meeting! (JB) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 9 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, Pochard, 2 Water Rail, 3 Common Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Goldcrest, 36 Fieldfare, Redwing. (JAH) * 8th - Waddon Ponds: 08.00-09.00. 5 Mute Swan, 17 Canada Goose 17, 2 Egyptian Goose, 57 Mallard, 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 11 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 45+ Black-headed Gull inc new ringed bird yellow T861 (from Poland, admin) and black XN31, 9 Herring Gull, 7 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 20+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Magpie, 5 Blue Tit, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap m, 1 Wren, 2 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 3 Robin (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds). Brief visit around 15:00 in heavy drizzle. 1 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Geese, 100+ Black-headed Gulls one with metal ring, 2 Herons over. (John & Carol Birkett) * 8th - Farthing Downs: 1 Buzzard, 1 Kestrel, 17 Redwing, flock of up to 30 Goldfinch, flock of up to 100 Herring Gull on adjacent field, 3 Linnet (a welcome sighting as Linnet are rare in winter now), 4 Greenfinch, 3 male and 1 female Bullfinch, 3 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, 7 Jackdaw, 2 Long Tailed Tit, 3 Mistle Thrush, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Chaffinch. (David Hayes) * 8th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:10:00) 3 Egyptian Goose, 28 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 7 Cormorant, 80+ Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Jackdaw (over), 15 House Sparrow, Goldfinch (JW) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, Gadwall, Shoveler, Cormorant, Common Buzzard, 2 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 5 Common Gull, Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, Tawny Owl, Kestrel, Jackdaw, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 21 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing. (JAH) * 7th - Farthing Downs: 1 Buzzard heard, up to 20 Redwing, 3 Greenfinch, 1 Meadow Pipit, 3 Yellowhammer over, 2 Song Thrush, 3 Bullfinch, flock of up to 20 Jackdaw, 1 Nuthatch. David Hayes) * 7th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:45) 30 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 8 Cormorant, c100 Black-headed Gull, 2imm Herring Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 1 Song Thrush, 1 Chiffchaff, 18 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 12 House Sparrow, 20+ Goldfinch (JW) * 7th - Sanderstead: Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming in Elmfield Way, Goldcrest singing in Arkwright Road. (JB) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, Cormorant, 5 Water Rail (including one in Moat Field, the first time I have seen one in this location), 4 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 10 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, Tawny Owl, 2 Kestrel, 2 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 7 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, Bullfinch. (JAH/PP) * 7th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 4 Mute Swan plus 7 flyover, 18 Canada Goose, 41 Mallard, 9 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 10 Moorhen, 19 Coot, 99 Black-headed Gull inc black XN31, 2 Common Gull, 17 Herring Gull, 3 Woodpigeon, 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 2 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 1 Chiffchaff, 7 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 2 Robin, 2 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 6th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 5 Mute Swan, 21 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose ringed 1459643 & 1491530, 30 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 5 Moorhen, 5 Coot, 48 Black-headed Gull inc black XN31 (returning German bird - absent last winter) & white VBA, 3 Common Gull, 11 Herring Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Starling, 1 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 3 Water Rail, Snipe, 3 Common Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, Goldcrest, 22 Fieldfare. (JAH) * 6th - Croft Rd SW16 (9am): Single Fieldfare in garden (SEC) * 5th - St Andrews Rd, Coulsdon: 1 Siskin garden briefly. (David Hayes) * 5th - Lloyd Park (am): 8 Bullfinches in all, in separate groups of 4,2 and 2. (John Parish) * 5th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 12.30pm: male Sparrowhawk rapidly low N (GH) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: Lake 90% frozen: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, 4 Water Rail, Sparrowhawk, 4 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, 29 Fieldfare, Redwing. (JAH) Bullfinch seen by warden. * 4th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 5 Mute Swan, 18 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose ringed 1459643 & 1491530, 20 Mallard, 4 Tufted Duck, 14 Moorhen, 12 Coot, 139 Black-headed Gull inc white VBA, 7 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 10 Herring Gull, 3 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 2 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - Bigginwood Rd SW16: Parakeet trying to demolish/ruin a house burglar alarm. Watched by 2 other parakeets on house guttering (SEC) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, 4 Water Rail, Common Gull, 5 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Kestrel, Jackdaw, 3 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Chiffchaff, 5 Fieldfare. (JAH) * 3rd - Briton Hill Road, Sanderstead: male Blackcap at 09:45 and a female at 15:30, both eating spindle berries. (JB) * 3rd - Mead Way, Coulsdon: fem Blackbird bearing a ring, but impossible to read it. (JB) * 3td - Waddon Ponds: 08.00-09.00. 5 Mute Swan, 27 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose - ringed 1459643 & 1491530, 40 Mallard, 8 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 14 Moorhen, 11 Coot, 68 Black-headed Gull inc Swedish ringed 6???304, 1 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 7 Woodpigeon, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Wren, 4 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 1 Redwing, 2 Robin, 3 House Sparrow, 7 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 2nd - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 5 Mute Swan, 19 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose ringed 1491530 & 1459643, 34 Mallard, 4 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 11 Moorhen, 13 Coot, 100 Black-headed Gull inc white VBA, 3 Common Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 12 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 1 House Sparrow, 4 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:45} 3 Egyptian Goose, 41 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 1ad/1juv Great Crested Grebe, 6 Cormorant, 100+ Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove (calling), 2 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Chiffchaff, 20 Long-tailed Tit, 3 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch (JW) * 2nd - Duppas Hill Road: Male Blackcap in garden. (Simon Harris) * 2nd - Gibsons Hill/Norwood Grove SW16: 6pm Tawny owl heard (SEC) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, Gadwall, 2 Teal, 7 Shoveler, 4 Cormorant, 2 Water Rail, 2 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Jackdaw, 2 Golcrest, Fieldfare, Redwing (JAH/DMac) * 1st - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:45) 3 Egyptian Goose, 30 Tufted Duck, 1ad/1juv Great Crested Grebe, 5 Cormorant, 100+ Black-headed Gull, 1ad Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 5 House Sparrow, c30 Goldfinch (JW) Archived Records 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]